Ben Paul
Ben Paul (@BenDieselx420 ) is a teenager from Stone Mountain, GA. He is the at the time the only known survivor from Stone Mountain. Pre-Apocalypse Ben was a member of the Stone Mountain Marching Pirates Band. He played multiple intstruments but was fond of the Flute and the Saxaphone. Outside of his accomplishments in band little else is known about his life pre-outbreak. He did not own a vehicle of his own, but was known to borrow his mother's Subaru to go into town. Didn't see much reason to go to Macon, though. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak spread to Stone Mountain High Ben was in the group that originally attempted to barricade themselves in the school for protection. Unfornately the plan fell through and Ben, Travis, and his band teacher Mr. Parker set out for Macon. After a run in with bandits that left Mr. Parker dead and Travis MIA Ben wandered into the Macon Survivor's Camp. Bringing his own brand of swag to the group as he attempted to ensure one thing. That he would not die a virgin. While Lee was away Ben began to assert himself more with the group, even going out and hunting at at one point defeating Maybelle. After a peptalk from Larry he began to stand up for himself a bit more and (in his own mind) began to make headway with Carley. When Lee returned, however, Ben saw that he in reality had no chance with Carley and began to fall into a stereotypical teenage depression. He spent approximately 24 hours listing to Linkin Park's "Crawling" on repeat. He emerged having stolen Carley's make up kit and adopted a depressed, angsty, emo outlook on life. After that brief stint Ben decided he needed to return to Stone Mountain to see if anyone he knew from his previous life survived. Upon arriving with Andy, Doug, and Danny he found his old highschool overrun. He decided to go to his Ex-Girlfriend's house to see if she had survived. He found her and her family dead, having commited suicide. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed: * Maybelle (Undead) * Maybelle's calf (Undead) * Unamed Turtle * Charolette (Renamed SwagShooter) * Unnamed Walker he found in Carrie's house. * Various other Walkers * 47 topical and coincedental T-shirts. Trivia *Ben is constantly looking for a way to woo any female in the group with the exception of Clementine, Katjaa, and Jolene. *Often attaches the hastag #swag to his tweets, refers to himself as Ben Diesel. *Revealed to Andy St. John that he uses his false womanizing antics and constant use of #swag to cover up the fact he is all alone. *Was first chair in the school band for Flute. *Killed Undead!Maybelle while riding on the back of her unborn calf by beating her over the head with a turtle shell. So far this is the highlight of his life. *Has actually made it to second base with Carley. *Carley was not amused. *Tends to day dream a lot while on watch. Mostly about Carley. *Has an embarrassing middle name. *Came very close to having drunken relations with Carley, but decided against at as Kenny told him it wouldn't count. *With the return of Lee to the group, Ben has begun to fall into a deep teenage-style depression. *Had an ex-girlfriend before the outbreak. Revealed that he actually dumped her, but for reasons unknown. *Recently took a ballpoint pen and a lighter and gave himself a tattoo. It says "Swag." Relationships Since Ben is fairly new to the group, he does not have an established realationship with any of the Macon survivors. Instead various levels of interactions. *Omid, Doug, Chuck, and Kenny all poke fun at Ben, but are otherwise mutually respectful. *Ben gets along very well with Duck, even induldging him with his superhero fantasies and mattress eating. *Surpsingly, Ben is one of the few survivors to generally get along with Larry and Lily. *Ben often fantazises about Carley and sees her as a romanic conquest, also tends to flirt with Christa *Ben has had little to no interaction with Clementine, Lee, or Katjaa. *Ben absolutely despises The St. John Brothers, as he blames them for the death of Mr. Parker and Travis going missing. *Ben is not overly fond of Mark after he made an off-color joke about the death of Mr. Park. *Ben, so far, is the only person to have met Jolene face to face. *Had a girlfriend pre-apocolypse and at one point had a dog named "Dookie". *During the events of Return to Stone Mountain, Ben decided to drop his previous hate for The St. John Brothers. While he is not on good terms with them he is at least more open with communicating with them, Danny in particular. *Upon meeting Molly somehow managed to woo her with his use of swag. They slept together. It was later revealed that Molly was drunk and had little to no recollection of the event. It is unknown if they have a relationship or not. *Ben printed 50 T-shirts to celebrate this.